there's a human in your heart of hearts
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: The godfather is suffering and the consort is forced to watch him become nothing. Written for Skydork. [Town of Salem: Godfather/Consort]


Gioia's never been a caring type of person.

No, she never really cared about taking care of others before her. Never liked the helplessness of babies, didn't care about the homeless or the poor.. fuck, she couldn't remember a time in her life when she actually donated to any causes or to anyone who asked her to. She never really saw a point to any of it. Even when she had began falling for Carmine.. she didn't think for a moment that there was a chance that she'd ever actually have to take care of the man so early into her life. Into his life- he had only _just_ turned seventy; he had so many years left before he should even come close to needing almost twenty four seven care.

As much as she told herself this, that he was too young to need any real care, she knew it was all just naive wishing and hope. Perhaps it was because she never wanted to think about someone as strong and willful minded like her Godfather actually being unable to do anything to help himself. In his prime, he was controlling the majority of the town with an icy fist, constantly knowing just what to do for his mafia. But now.. it almost seemed like a joke to say that about such a quiet old man that was almost completely overrun by the town that has long since forgotten about the terror they were once controlled by.

He was.. sad, in his twilight days. And those days just seemed to be getting faster and faster.

Watching him with a glossy look in his eye, slowly limping towards the bed with his arms wrapped her thin shoulders, making light pained noises at each small step, Gioia could help but let her eyes water for a moment before forcing them back in. It would prove to serve nothing if she were to break down now, only get Carmine more upset. At this point, she had to do her best not to cause the man to get any more upset. She had to be the strong one in this relationship, be his rock, even if Carmine had always promised her to be hers.

"Okay, darling.. let's sit down here," she gave him a light smile, helping him sit down at the edge of his side of the bed. He only gave her a nod, not bothering to look down- if he was even able to hear what she said, this wasn't the first time he had began nodding to anything that she was saying. She doubted that his hearing was good anymore- faulty on his good days, and inefficient on his bad. The bad were coming more often than not anymore- Gioia blamed the frequent fainting spells, they always seem to make his condition a lot worse.

Once she finally managed to sit him down, she grabbed his legs softly to turn him around to lay them on the bed more. He needed sleep, she told herself, sleep would help. Some aspirin and a nice long rest.

"Gioia?" his call was soft, almost unsure if she was even in the room or not anymore. He briefly turned to look at her, eyes squinting before widening when he was able to see her much smaller frame. "D-did I have another.." he paused, looking down in shame. "Did I cause a scene?"

She frowned. "You don't need to think about that right now, my love.. you didn't do anything wrong. N-no one saw, promise. Please be quiet now, you need to rest. I'll tell you more when you feel better, when you're like yourself.."

He didn't reply, continuing to stare at her before whimpering out, "I'm sorry, amore mio.. Did I embarrass you?" He reached to take her hand, his own hand shaking badly. Already she could see a bruise forming on the tips of his knuckles, which only made her deepen her frown. Even his body was betraying him in the end. "I love you, please forgive me?"

Shaking her head, she leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. He looked so scared, too much for her to even call the man her fiance. Carmine was close to only returning occasionally, always seeming to leave behind this quiet, apologetic elderly man in his wake. Not quite an empty shell, but not even close to being his former self. "Darling, please. You haven't done anything to deserve apologizing to me. Now, please, rest for me? It's been a long day, you'll feel better in the morning."

Carmine gave a small nod, his face growing more depressed before lying back. Taking a deep breathe, the man turned back to her, caressing her palm with his thumb. "Lay with me, Gioia? I miss you."

Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded her head hesitantly. Slipping into a spot next to him, she placed her head against his weaken chest. She could hear his breathing, forced and heavy, but she still found some comfort from hearing it oddly. The fact that she could still hear him breathing, cuddle into his body heat, and hear him practically purr at saying her name.. she was able to find something soothing about that.


End file.
